


A Den of Harpies (and Lesbians)

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: Ginny didn't think her first real girlfriend would be her ex boyfriend, but whatever. She'll roll with it....





	1. The new seeker

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won't be super long, just a silly little comedy engaging in common tropes about transes, quidditch/football/soccer, and Ron being obtuse but well meaning
> 
> Also idk what the title of this thing should be

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Oh no, this is supposed to be my day off!" Ginny Weasley groans from her couch, 3 deep into a comedy series on the telly (seriously why don't wizards get with the future). The owl keeps banging, however, and Ginny has no choice but to open the door to her Quiddich coaches owl, Gwynn.

All it says is to meet her on the training ground as soon as possible, and Ginny looked at her state of attire (still in her pajamas) and sighed. She ran into the closet in her room and started putting on clothes, finally realizing what day it was. It was a day that she usually spent crying, being miserable, and eating way too much ice cream. It was the day that Harry left her. Not only romantically, but physically as well; None of his friends and family have seen him in 3 years, and the only reason she knows he's alive is the fact that he regularly turns up in America, though never for very long.

Of course, three years have passed, so she's trying to not break down in tears this year. It was working well so far... well, aside from the fact that she cried when Will's father left, but it was an emotional episode! Most normal people would cry at that episode!

(She's possibly too addicted to the VCR)

She's only started dating again earlier this year, and it was a specific set of circumstances. Mostly because one of the reserve seekers she was good friends with, Brigit Johanssdottir, was being traded to another team, and before she left, she'd confessed her feelings to her. Romantic-type feelings, and Ginny was so surprised and gobsmacked that she didn't protest when they'd crossed lips.

Growing up, she had crushes on women. Nothing as bad as the crush on Harry, but there was a period that she was enamored by Tonks. It was quite embarrassing at the time, and she hand waved it away, thinking Tonks could look however she wanted and even have a male body, but it was hardly the first, nor was it the last. Of course, when she and Harry were dating, it fell by the wayside... most of the time. She looked at other women in the way that Harry sometimes would look at other women sometimes.

Brigit was one of her best friends, and it was quite easy to let her admiration of her into romantic feelings. That night was the first time she'd had sex since Harry left, and it was... a rush. It was like being told you weren't allowed candy for your entire life, and then eating an entire bowl of it. She was grinning like a madwoman, and they even tried to make a relationship work long distance, but they were just too busy. They still kept in touch, and she still loved Brigit, but now it was more of a best friends forever sort of way.

However, this meant that a whole new avenue was opened up to her, and she... well, she leapt into it like Harry leapt into danger or Hermione leapt into injustice. She would often go to London on her day off and go into muggle gay bars and have one night stands with beautiful women. It didn't fulfill her desire for a relationship, but it definitely filled her with something else.

Shaking her head, she decides to stop living in the past and live in the now. Unfortunately, their starting seeker was with child. People often said that the Harpies' season didn't start until one of them was pregnant, and it would've been REALLY sexist if it weren't true. Nineteen years and counting! So, Gwenog was scouring the globe for a replacement, and she must've found one. Ginny was the vice captain, so they wanted to meet her first before the rest of the team. See where the player would fit into the team socially and, well, how she played.

She apparated into the stadium, named the Quibbler Quorum due to the fact that even the magical world couldn't get away from advertisements. The league was named the Prophet National Quiddich League, after all. Colloquially, it was called the Den, because Harpies... live in dens. It's a fantastic stadium, one right on the water, where the fans are loud and the play even harder. Muggles only saw a decrepid old football stadium. It was honestly her favorite part of playing for the Harpies.

She saw Gwenog near the clubhouse with a fairly tall redheaded girl, so she rushed over. It wasn't until she got close that she saw... well.

She kinda looked like Harry's long-lost sister. She had hair down to her shoulders, red and not ginger like her own family is. Those green eyes that remind her so much of Harry, it was uncanny. The nose was pretty similar, though it wasn't like Lily's, but more like... Harry's?

"Hey Gin." The girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she sat there with a stupid look on her face, and it was the voice that did it. It was quite clearly in a higher register, but there was no way she could ever forget his voice.

"This is Sally Evans, though apparently you two know each other." Gwenog, who Ginny forgot was even here, popped up, "That's good then. She was playing in the Ireland, and she was WAAAAAY too good for that shite league. We weren't the only team to offer, but when she realized we were the Harpies, she instantly signed on." Gwenog stopped her spiel, noticing that Ginny was still staring at the new girl, "Uh, Ginny? She's not one of your former lovers, is she? I'm certainly not one to judge, but if this is going to be a problem..."

Ginny's face turned red and, finally finding her words, "Yeah, I guess you could say that, but it won't be a problem. REALLY. Sign... immediately. Well, not immediately, because we need to have words. Very calm, very serene words. Definitely no yelling or crying involved." Ginny marched up to the girl and said to Gwenog, "We'll be free in about, oh, 4 hours. Might have a bruise or two, but that's totally not my fault."

Ginny grabbed her by the wrist and stomped off, leaving Gwenog with a really confused look on her face.

\------

"Hey... Where are we going?" Sally asks, her wrist finally starting to hurt, "I think we've gotten far enough away from the stadium." They'd been marching for at least 10 minutes, and her legs were starting to tire as well.

"NOT. FAR. ENOUGH." Ginny barked angrily, "YOU'RE COMING TO MY FLAT."

"Totally fair, but... can't we just apparate?" She asks in response.

Ginny stops at that, and smacks her head with her free hand, "Merlin, forgot I was a witch." She started apparating immediately, not even noticing if she was ready, but luckily she prepared for such a scenario, and they tumbled onto Ginny's bed with only minimal complications. Namely that Sally fell in a very... compromising position.

"That's..." Ginny stuttered, though she couldn't see her face she imagined it was red, "Sit up normally, Ha...lly."

Sally sighed as she did so, knowing where this conversation was going, "It's Sally. I'm not expecting you to get it right all the time, but I demand an apology whenever you slip up. No one knows yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Ginny's eyebrow raised in response, "Okay, who are you and what did you do with that passive lughead that was my boyfriend?"

"Gave her a pair of tits, mostly." Sally snarked back, "Would you like me to start explaining, or did you want to continue our exchange?"

"I kinda want to continue the exchange, honestly." Ginny shrugs as she sits down at the edge of the bed next to Sally, "It's been so long, and I've missed you. We all have."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Sally's legs straightened out, "I've missed everyone so much. You especially, I don't like how I left."

"Oh, you mean the three sentence note?" Ginny pointed to her dresser, "That I have totally not kept and am storing in a pair of my socks like a silly little teenager?"

"Yeah, that one." Sally started twitching, "So... I'll just start at the beginning. Did you ever learn the prophecy, the full one? I can't honestly remember if I told you."

"Nope. All you said was Dumbledore said it wasn't actually magical, or something?"

"Yeah. Well, Dumbledore was a dumb idiot and it actually was. See, there was a portion of the prophecy that mentioned me as a HE. As in, a male identifying man." Sally groans, "So, now that the prophecy had been fulfilled, the power it held faded away. and by STRANGE COINCIDENCE, I started having feelings of a decidedly un-male kind."

"So your shitty luck came back to bite you in the ass?" Ginny shook her head, "Jesus, considering your luck, it's surprising that you're even alive."

"Since when do you know what Jesus is?"

"Television. Hermione hooked me on it. I pretty much spend my free time watching it, and I can't stay away. Why can't the Wizarding World keep up with the times?" Ginny groans and lays back, "I have VERY complicated feelings about Roseanne."

"Oh god I know! That final season was awful!" Sally falls back as well, "Well, basically yeah. So, now that I have these feelings of discomfort..."

"Like, say, you would be completely depressed and anxious all the time?" Ginny eyes light with recognition as she tilts her head to look into her eyes, "quitting Auror school, not doing anything professionally and just donating money to things?"

"Yeah, kinda like that."

"Huh."

"Yeah... So, after researching this stuff in the muggle world, I start my search in the magical one to fix my body. Make it as it should be, all that garbage."

"Wait, explain it to me. You're a woman, right? In your mind?" At Sally's insistant nod she continues, "But you were born as a male. So you wanted to change your body to fit your mind, right?"

"Exactly. It's called being Transgender, and in the muggle world, they're... not great with it, but they've got ways of dealing with the situation. Muggles can even... make your outie an innie, I guess. I don't really like thinking about that part, it sounds awful."

"Woah, are you serious? Muggles are so cool, I know now why my dad is obsessed with them." Ginny starts chuckling, "You started searching the magical world then? I don't know where you'd go for that."

"Well, I ended up at the Malfoy library. Considering I kept Draco and Narcissa out of jail, they let me have free reign with the place. They kind of love me now..." She says, trying not to think about just how much Draco wanted to show his love, "As it turns out, Draco's great great grandfather was researching sex magic. He was really really kinky, and he'd probably be great fun to hang out with. Except for all of the stuff about experimenting on helpless muggles." She frowns.

"You obviously found something. Are you..." Ginny can't bring herself to ask, but Sally seems to understand the gist anyway.

"Yeah, I have a vagina. I could even have children if I wanted, though it's quite a bit more complicated. It was a dreadfully complicated potion, I spent entire weeks in my flat in Dublin making sure it was correct, and I'm not even sure I did it right. I still feel like my shoulders are too wide."

Ginny sits up, starts looking her up and down, and she starts blushing as Ginny states, "Are you kidding? You're quite possibly the hottest woman I've ever seen in my life. If I didn't recognize the way you talked, I would've believed if you were Harry's really hot twin sister."

"Oh come on, I'm not that great!" She protests as Ginny's gets on her knees, "People just stare because i'm... still manly."

"They stare because you're too hot." Ginny's eyes darken, "Have I mentioned that I've been going to clubs in London and banging women? Because I've totally done that, and you put any of those silly little girls to shame." She leans down and looks right into her eyes as she says, "Are you gay?"

"I'm... pretty." She starts and starts swallowing, "uh, yes. Gay."

"Fantastic."

\------


	2. contract signing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up sooner but I've been dealing with carpal tunnel. Boooooooo

“So… I didn’t expect the four hours to end up like this.” Sally says aloud as she’s putting on her top, “I didn’t even hear the owl bring in the contract.”

Ginny’s eyebrows raise as she says from the bed, “Considering how much you were screaming, I didn’t either. Was that your first…”

“Time with my new equipment? Yeah. I wasn’t exactly waiting for you or anything, I had no idea you were bisexual, but I wanted my second first time to be with someone special.” Sally wiggles into her jeans with some effort, “Plus, there was a time where I didn’t have much of anything down there. Let me tell you, it was… weird to look at.”

“So, did you have any friends in Dublin?”

“I did at first, but… most of them were trans themselves, and muggle. I felt guilty that I would be able to be as close to, well, normal, and they wouldn’t. So I mostly stayed in my flat around 8 months in and by the time I felt okay to go out as Sally, I was fairly unrecognizable to the wizarding world, so I joined the local team and, well…”

“So, I do have a question about something. Well, multiple, but one’s been really bugging me; Why was there, uh, ‘Harry’ sightings in America?”

“Well, that’s actually quite funny.” Sally finishes pulling on her belt and goes over to the windowsill, “So, I decided once I moved to Dublin to basically pluck out a whole fringe full of hairs for Polyjuice. Even now, I’m not 100% sure that I’m going to reveal that I’m Harry to the world at large. So I asked a certain someone who was headed off to America anyway to parade as me from time to time, to make sure the Wizarding World didn’t start, like, mourning me or something.”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed, “Luna? Really?”

“I didn’t TELL her anything, just that I’d be off the grid for a while.” Sally frowns as she starts glancing over the contract, “Though I assume she knows, because it feels like Luna’s eyes can stare into your very soul.”

“That’s fair. She’s made some, well, comments that I should get back to dating a year ago. Specifically not mentioning any sort of pronoun. Plus, she knew Hermione was pregnant before anyone-”

“WAIT. She’s pregnant?” Sally’s eyes widened as she jumps up, “How far along, is everything going okay? She’s going to be so angry when she finds out I’m back like this…” She starts muttering to herself as she paces about the room, wrinkled contract in hand.

“Sally. Sally.” Ginny stands up with her naked body and grabs her shoulders when she passes by, “Don’t worry. She’s only 4 months along, and she just wants you to be here. Plus, it’s Hermione. If anyone knows anything about this… trans stuff, it’ll be the girl who unironically read Hogwarts, A History.”

“That’s… a good point.” Sally breaths heavily, “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’m so lucky that you just accept me so readily. Not everyone in your position would be so kind, and I know that from listening to a lot of my Dublin friends.”

“I just missed you, you know? I was in love with you, not with your… well, former dick.” Ginny hugs her softly, “Plus, everyone who matters will welcome you back with nothing but smiles and weird questions about your boobs.”

Sally looks down and blushes slightly, “They’re alright, yeah? I still feel like one’s uneven…”

“You do realize my left breast is bigger than my right, right?” Ginny giggles, “I worried about that a lot before we had sex for the first time.”

“Huh.” Sally tilts her head to look and Ginny steals back into bed with a blush.

“I didn’t say that so you could examine them, you know! Silly girl.”

Sally blushes again and says, “It still feels nice when people call me that. Anyway, what were you up to today? I know it was your day off from training…”

“I USUALLY spend today being, well, miserable; today is the day you left.” Ginny specifically doesn’t look at her guilty face before continuing, “But now? Hermione and Ron have a day off today, we could go see them if you’re up for it. Plus, as vice captain, we still need to go over tactics. Don’t think just because you’re the seeker that you’d get out of tactics chat!”

“I’d like to see them… and no, of course not. I LOOOOVE tactics.” Sally says sardonically, making a wanking motion, “especially 5 am tactics. They’re the best.”

“Oliver’s gotten even worse, if you can believe that. I’ve hung out with Cho a couple times, and she says that he’ll start discussing tactics post-orgasm.” Ginny rolls her eyes and says, “It makes it even better that we beat his dumb obsessive face in most of the time.”

“Oh god, I don’t know what’s worse; that, or the fact that I automatically believe that.” Sally groans, “Do you think he appreciates Broom Sex?”

“What.”

“Oh yeah! Apparently, one of the few wizards I met in Dublin had this kink of him and his partner, as ‘seekers’, trying to grab the Golden Snitch in the air.” Sally paused before saying, “Three guesses what the Golden Snitch was.”

“Wouldn’t… Wouldn’t that be a total of 4 Golden Snitches?” Ginny tried to imagine as she said, “What would happen if one of them ‘won’?”

“I think they’d get to decide who was the top and bottom?” Sally hesitantly answers before jumping, “WAIT! He said that ‘Snitches beget Switches’.’”

At that, they both start giggling, and due to the fact that Ginny was still holding Sally’s hand, they fell onto the bed face to face. Ginny notices Sally’s carefree and untroubled face before taking her other hand to run it through Sally’s hair.

“Wow. I didn’t realize it until now, but you’re so… happy.” Ginny says wistfully, “Harry always had a hesitant smile, like he was never allowed to be happy. After everything I learned of your childhood and, well, all the shite you went through at Hogwarts, I thought you’d always be like that. Now, though? It feels like that happiness charm wouldn’t affect you at all.”

“I also went through plenty of therapy.” Sally remarks with a sigh, “Not only because of this trans stuff, but the Dursley’s, my trouble with school, whatever. It was a lot of hard work, and I still have things about myself I don’t like, but I accept. I’m never going to be a dominant personality, I’d rather let others take the limelight even if it means them taking my accomplishments. Looking at a former Death Eater is still frightening; the only reason I can interact with Draco and Narcissa is because I know their hearts weren’t in it. I’m scared as fuck to tell anyone about my new life, even if I know they’ll be fine with it.”

“Even with all of that, I’ll always love you.” Ginny rolls over onto Sally and leans into her ear, “Plus, I don’t know if I’d consider your submissive personality a drawback… I happen to.” Ginny starts nippin, “Reaallly. Like. It.”

Sally’s face is burning red, and this is getting her hotter than she was before, but, “Wait, Ginny. We should see the other corners of the trio. We just had four hours of sex!”

“Oh yeah? What if I want you all to myself…” Ginny’s eyes show her lost in throes of lust, trying to get at Sally’s neck.

“...” Sally’s hormones are catching up, and it’s only with great effort she pushes Ginny off as she says, “I want to talk about stuff before we… do more. Like, uh… sex. Stuff. You know.” Sally’s still burning red and Ginny giggles at her embarrassment, “Come on! It’ll take a long time to tie me up… later…”

Ginny’s eyes widen and Sally claps her hand to her mouth, mortified.

“Okay.” Ginny shrugs with great effort, her mind already racing with possibilities, “You do know there are spells to tie you up, right?”

“... By hand.” Sally’s eyes cast downward with extreme embarrassment (and excitement), “It’s… sexier, by hand.”

“You’ll have to teach me, I guess.” Ginny notices something before saying, “Oh, I should probably get dressed before seeing my brother and sister-in-law.” Sally giggles, the earlier conversation already fading away.

(until tonight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Harry would totally be a sub, don't even front (and bi Ginny would totally be a switch who prefers topping) I'm also imagining Harry going to a muggle therapist and making sure they're trustworthy before BLOWING THEIR MIND. They probably think Harry was making up all the stuff about dragons and evil dark lords, I don't know. That's what I would assume in that position???
> 
> also, I didn't mean to imply so much sexiness since I'm functionally asexual atm and basically skim over all sex scenes in other fanfiction but I'll... try my best? Yeah.


End file.
